xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Gardner
Among all of Yugi's friends, Téa is the voice of reason. A childhood friend of Yugi's, Téa is also the biggest cheerleader in the group, always encouraging everyone to believe in themselves and never give up. Téa loves her friends so very much and is willing to help them any way she can. Trivia * Played straight in Yu-Gi-Oh! with most of the male cast. Jounouchi and Honda actually lifted Anzu's skirt with a ruler, Kaiba's machine in the Death-T arc touched her breasts, one minor character planned to rape Anzu in one chapter and episode, Honda's nephew buried his face in Anzu's breasts upon meeting her and even Yugi's grandfather commented on Anzu's breasts getting bigger. Yugi, of all people, actually fantasized about looking up Anzu's skirt in the first chapter. I guess Yugi isn't as innocent as he seems. Screenshots |-|Yugioh Screenshots= Skillz.png 42so-0.PNG 37tea-0.PNG 21tea.PNG 20tea.PNG 19tea.PNG 18tea.PNG 17tea.PNG 16tea.PNG 15tea.PNG 31duel.PNG 32mortal.PNG 33tea.PNG 34over.PNG 35dolls.PNG 36phantoms.PNG 67third.PNG 68the.PNG 71tea.PNG 72dorks.PNG 73tea.PNG 100tea.PNG 107tea.PNG 105tea.PNG 106tea.PNG 108tea.PNG 14tea.PNG 37tea.PNG 42so.PNG 43att.PNG 44teaCapture.PNG 45awesone.PNG 45hes.PNG 46ti.PNG 47ah.PNG 49nice.PNG 50right.PNG 51comeon.PNG 52think.PNG 53thisisisntsobad.PNG 54noway.PNG 55wait.PNG 56holdon.PNG 57plasmaeel.PNG 59p.PNG 61a.PNG 62a.PNG 63a.PNG 64a.PNG 65a.PNG 66a.PNG 67a.PNG 80tea.PNG 84i.PNG 85now.PNG 86damage.PNG 88.PNG 88i.PNG 91tea.PNG 92giveup.PNG Small 281.png Downloadtg.png 96tea.PNG Anzu-ep157-12.jpg Anzu-ep157-08.jpg Anzu-ep156-20.jpg Anzu-ep156-14.jpg Anzu-ep155b-04.jpg Anzu-ep151-17.jpg Anzu-ep148-44.jpg Anzu-ep144-47.jpg Anzu-ep134-038-bow.jpg Anzu-ep134-037.jpg Anzu-ep130-15.jpg Anzu-ep121-014.jpg Anzu-ep121-002.jpg Anzu-ep119-51.jpg Anzu-ep119-18.jpg Anzu-ep117-14.jpg Anzu-ep111-07.jpg Anzu-ep103-094.jpg Anzu-ep103-086.jpg Anzu-ep103-067.jpg Anzu-ep103-060.jpg Anzu-ep103-061.jpg Anzu-ep53-AmeShimatta.jpg Anzu-ep53-aYuugieyeview.jpg Anzu-ep53-gome.jpg Anzu-ep53-lookoutatrain.jpg Anzu-ep53-watchduel1.jpg Anzu-Ep56-turnuhappy.jpg Anzu-ep71-boxhead.jpg Anzu-ep71-damnedcheepboxes.jpg Anzu-ep71-sigh-pan.jpg Anzu-ep72-panik.jpg Anzu-ep75-ohthatisSonotgood.jpg Anzu-ep75-Posessed-muwaHA.jpg Anzu-ep75-possessed-andformynexttrick.jpg Anzu-ep75-possessed-stonedlooking.jpg Anzu-ep75-possessed-walking.jpg Anzu-ep75-Stuffitgoul.jpg Anzu-ep90-78.jpg Anzu-ep90-79.jpg Anzu-ep98-52.jpg Anzu-ep98-53.jpg Anzu-ep99-17.jpg Anzu-ep99-30.jpg Anzu-ep99-85.jpg Anzu-ep101-16.jpg Anzu-ep101-17.jpg Anzu-ep101-20.jpg Anzu-ep101-22.jpg Anzu-ep102-06.jpg Anzu-ep102-07.jpg Anzu-ep102-10.jpg Anzu-ep102-14.jpg Anzu-ep102-18.jpg Anzu-ep102-20.jpg Anzu-ep102-21.jpg Anzu-ep102-22.jpg Anzu-ep102-23.jpg Anzu-ep102-27.jpg Anzu-ep102-29.jpg Anzu-ep102-32.jpg Anzu-ep102-35.jpg Anzu-ep102-38.jpg Anzu-ep102-42.jpg Anzu-ep102-43.jpg Anzu-ep102-54.jpg Anzu-ep103-053.jpg 65 (1)-1.PNG 63 (2)-2.PNG 62 (2)-1.PNG 61 (1)-3.PNG 60a-0.PNG 61 (2)-0.PNG 58i.PNG 60 (2)-0.PNG 59-1499114831.PNG 64 (2)-2.PNG 63 (1)-3.PNG 28-1500060129.PNG 26-1500060099.PNG 25-1500060083.PNG 23-1500060022.PNG 21-1500059976.PNG 20-1500059946.PNG 19-1500059915.PNG 19 (1)-1500059900.PNG 18-1500059885.PNG 18 (1)-1500059854.PNG 17-1500059839.PNG 16-1500059793.PNG 15-1500059747.PNG 7-1500059562.PNG 6-1500059547.PNG 5-1500059516.PNG 4 (1)-1500059455.PNG 3-1500059440.PNG 3 (1)-1500059410.PNG 2-1500059394.PNG 2 (1)-1500059364.PNG 1-1500059349.PNG Yugioh144.jpg Yami and T a date.jpg Small 387.png Small 386.png Small 287.png Small 010.jpg Small 009.jpg Small 008.jpg Small 007.jpg Small 006.jpg Download 53 .png Download 52 .png Download 48 .png Download 47 .png Download 11 .png Download 9 .png Download 3 .png Download 1 -0.png C81d5e59048edc27abc13af8496a359b.PNG Anzu-ep102-25.jpg Anzu-ep102-24.jpg Anzu-ep53-fallingish.jpg Anzu-ep52-worriedoverTV.jpg Anzu-ep52-IsomehowfeellikeImbeingwatched.jpg Anzu-Ep51-yell.jpg Anzu-ep-38-ahfreky.jpg Anzu-ep24-06.jpg Anzu-ep07-12.jpg Anzu-ep04-09-Butnooneelselookslikethat.jpg Anzu-BurgerWorld-5.jpg 2922016-images 64 .jpg 2626585-images 5 .jpg 100 (1)-1.PNG 98 (5).PNG 98 (1)-1500092346.PNG 97 (2)-2.PNG 96 (3)-1.PNG 95 (4)-0.PNG 94 (4).PNG 93mr.PNG 93 (3)-0.PNG 90 (5).PNG 89great.PNG 89 (5).PNG 87 (5)-0.PNG 86 (7).PNG 85 (4)-0.PNG 83tea.PNG 83 (3)-2.PNG 82tea.PNG 82-1500092124.PNG 82 (1)-1500092110.PNG 81tea.PNG 81 (2)-1500092070.PNG 29 (2)-1500080913.PNG 29-1500080937.PNG 31-1500080952.PNG 80tea (1).PNG 80 (6).PNG 79 (5).PNG 79 (3)-2.PNG 78drooling.PNG 78 (2)-3.PNG 77 (2)-1500081824.PNG 77 (1)-1500081809.PNG 76 (4)-2.PNG 76 (3)-3.PNG 76 (2)-1500081763.PNG 75 (2)-3.PNG 74 (3)-1.PNG 73 (2)-2.PNG 72 (3)-1.PNG 71 (2)-3.PNG 70 (3)-1.PNG 70 (2)-1500081656.PNG 69 (4)-0.PNG 69 (3)-0.PNG 69 (1)-1500081610.PNG 68 (4)-1.PNG 67-1500081579.PNG 67 (4)-1.PNG 67 (2)-1500081548.PNG 67 (1)-1500081533.PNG 66 (4)-0.PNG 66 (2)-2.PNG 66 (1)-1500081487.PNG 65 (2)-1.PNG 64-1500081457.PNG 63-1500081441.PNG 62 (1)-1500081426.PNG 58-1500081411.PNG 56-1500081396.PNG 53-1500081380.PNG 52-1500081365.PNG 52 (1)-1500081350.PNG 51-1500081334.PNG 51 (1)-1500081319.PNG 50-1500081304.PNG 49-1500081288.PNG 48-1500081273.PNG 47-1500081258.PNG 47 (2)-1500081243.PNG 46-1500081227.PNG 46 (2)-1500081212.PNG 45-1500081196.PNG 45 (1)-1500081181.PNG 44-1500081166.PNG 43 (3)-0.PNG 43 (2)-2.PNG 43 (1)-1500081120.PNG 42-1500081105.PNG 41 (1)-1500081089.PNG 40 (1)-1500081074.PNG 39 (1)-1500081059.PNG 38 (1)-1500081044.PNG 37-1500081028.PNG 35 (1)-1500081013.PNG 34 (1)-1500080998.PNG 33-1500080983.PNG 32-1500080967.PNG TeaD37 (17).PNG TeaD37 (16).PNG TeaD37 (15).PNG TeaD37 (14).PNG TeaD37 (11).PNG TeaD37 (9).PNG TeaD37 (7).PNG TeaD37 (6).PNG TeaD37 (5).PNG TeaD37 (4).PNG TeaD37 (3).PNG TeaD37 (2).PNG 169 getting bad news.jpg 098 yugi and friends jungle.jpg Tea75 (8).PNG Tea75 (7).PNG Tea75 (6).PNG Tea75 (5).PNG Tea75 (4).PNG Tea75 (3).PNG Isis-ep136-55.jpg Isis-ep136-51.jpg Yugioh65 (26).PNG Yugioh65 (22).PNG Yugioh65 (2).PNG 081 battle city mai yugi joey pan.jpg Serenity29 (41).PNG Serenity29 (38).PNG Serenity29 (37).PNG Serenity29 (35).PNG Serenity29 (34).png Serenity29 (9).PNG Serenity29 (7).PNG Serenity29 (1).PNG A7B2A1F1-A5A0-456F-918D-7CE9E0D5299B.jpeg D450FFE5-96F7-4AE1-9642-8FFC2072D436.jpeg 28E67DA1-BC6F-4870-9EB8-D8892FA72DEA.jpeg 8860498A-6D7B-47C5-8861-8A0AF35DF834.jpeg 5D635597-61D1-490C-A48B-306CEEA3C5FA.jpeg 1433603D-8934-4696-9338-8833139A0517.jpeg 3FF8A9C3-307B-4C25-86B9-DC0E573350F1.jpeg 16068A70-11BC-4090-AA01-5DCE3AE315C0.jpeg 4C354432-FE9C-487B-B880-E21580CFEF2F.jpeg B54A28ED-01CB-4802-B122-38A00B9639EF.jpeg BF32F348-C17C-4CB9-9692-0995F8177519.jpeg 1A39B1BF-4F64-4787-9AAB-ADA0FD2A675D.jpeg 62B5189A-C5B6-4EFF-9A3F-D829ECA156D5.jpeg ABE26632-4258-4279-BAF0-B6E39039A674.jpeg 6927A061-5D43-433E-A923-69B6758FCF39.jpeg |-|Yu-Gi-Oh The Dark Side of Dimensions Screenshots= DarksideofDimensions04095.png DarksideofDimensions04118.png DarksideofDimensions04141.png DarksideofDimensions04164.png DarksideofDimensions04187.png DarksideofDimensions04210.png DarksideofDimensions04233.png DarksideofDimensions04256.png DarksideofDimensions04279.png DarksideofDimensions04302.png DarksideofDimensions04831.png DarksideofDimensions04854.png DarksideofDimensions04877.png DarksideofDimensions05360.png DarksideofDimensions05383.png DarksideofDimensions05406.png DarksideofDimensions05452.png DarksideofDimensions05475.png DarksideofDimensions05498.png DarksideofDimensions05521.png DarksideofDimensions05544.png DarksideofDimensions05567.png DarksideofDimensions05590.png DarksideofDimensions05682.png DarksideofDimensions05705.png DarksideofDimensions05820.png DarksideofDimensions05958.png DarksideofDimensions05981.png DarksideofDimensions06073.png DarksideofDimensions06096.png DarksideofDimensions06119.png DarksideofDimensions06142.png DarksideofDimensions06165.png DarksideofDimensions06211.png DarksideofDimensions06234.png DarksideofDimensions06372.png DarksideofDimensions06395.png DarksideofDimensions06418.png DarksideofDimensions06441.png DarksideofDimensions06464.png DarksideofDimensions06556.png DarksideofDimensions06579.png DarksideofDimensions06602.png DarksideofDimensions06625.png DarksideofDimensions06786.png DarksideofDimensions06809.png DarksideofDimensions06832.png DarksideofDimensions06947.png DarksideofDimensions06970.png DarksideofDimensions06993.png DarksideofDimensions07016.png DarksideofDimensions07108.png DarksideofDimensions07384.png DarksideofDimensions07407.png DarksideofDimensions07430.png DarksideofDimensions07453.png DarksideofDimensions07545.png DarksideofDimensions07568.png DarksideofDimensions07591.png DarksideofDimensions07614.png DarksideofDimensions07706.png DarksideofDimensions07729.png DarksideofDimensions07752.png DarksideofDimensions07890.png DarksideofDimensions07982.png DarksideofDimensions08051.png DarksideofDimensions08304.png DarksideofDimensions08327.png DarksideofDimensions08350.png DarksideofDimensions08373.png DarksideofDimensions09431.png DarksideofDimensions09454.png DarksideofDimensions09638.png DarksideofDimensions09822.png DarksideofDimensions09845.png DarksideofDimensions09868.png DarksideofDimensions10719.png DarksideofDimensions10742.png DarksideofDimensions10765.png DarksideofDimensions10903.png DarksideofDimensions10926.png DarksideofDimensions10949.png DarksideofDimensions11041.png DarksideofDimensions11064.png DarksideofDimensions11409.png DarksideofDimensions11432.png DarksideofDimensions11455.png DarksideofDimensions23093.png DarksideofDimensions23116.png DarksideofDimensions23139.png DarksideofDimensions23162.png DarksideofDimensions23185.png DarksideofDimensions23208.png DarksideofDimensions23231.png DarksideofDimensions23346.png DarksideofDimensions23369.png DarksideofDimensions23392.png DarksideofDimensions23415.png DarksideofDimensions23438.png DarksideofDimensions23461.png DarksideofDimensions23484.png DarksideofDimensions23507.png DarksideofDimensions23622.png DarksideofDimensions23645.png DarksideofDimensions23668.png DarksideofDimensions23691.png DarksideofDimensions23714.png DarksideofDimensions23806.png DarksideofDimensions23829.png DarksideofDimensions23852.png DarksideofDimensions23875.png DarksideofDimensions23967.png DarksideofDimensions23990.png DarksideofDimensions24082.png DarksideofDimensions24565.png DarksideofDimensions24588.png DarksideofDimensions24611.png DarksideofDimensions24864.png DarksideofDimensions24933.png DarksideofDimensions24956.png DarksideofDimensions24979.png DarksideofDimensions25002.png DarksideofDimensions25025.png DarksideofDimensions25048.png DarksideofDimensions25071.png DarksideofDimensions25094.png DarksideofDimensions25186.png DarksideofDimensions25209.png DarksideofDimensions46162.png DarksideofDimensions46185.png DarksideofDimensions46208.png DarksideofDimensions46231.png DarksideofDimensions46392.png DarksideofDimensions46415.png DarksideofDimensions46438.png DarksideofDimensions46461.png DarksideofDimensions46484.png DarksideofDimensions46507.png DarksideofDimensions46576.png DarksideofDimensions46599.png DarksideofDimensions47933.png DarksideofDimensions47956.png DarksideofDimensions48048.png DarksideofDimensions48071.png DarksideofDimensions48117.png DarksideofDimensions48140.png DarksideofDimensions48186.png DarksideofDimensions48209.png DarksideofDimensions48232.png DarksideofDimensions48439.png DarksideofDimensions48462.png DarksideofDimensions48945.png DarksideofDimensions48968.png DarksideofDimensions48991.png DarksideofDimensions49014.png DarksideofDimensions49037.png DarksideofDimensions49060.png DarksideofDimensions49083.png DarksideofDimensions49106.png DarksideofDimensions61572.png DarksideofDimensions61595.png DarksideofDimensions61618.png DarksideofDimensions61641.png DarksideofDimensions61664.png DarksideofDimensions61687.png DarksideofDimensions61710.png DarksideofDimensions72911.png DarksideofDimensions72934.png DarksideofDimensions72957.png DarksideofDimensions72980.png DarksideofDimensions73003.png DarksideofDimensions73026.png DarksideofDimensions82295.png DarksideofDimensions82318.png DarksideofDimensions82571.png DarksideofDimensions84135.png DarksideofDimensions84158.png DarksideofDimensions84181.png DarksideofDimensions85078.png DarksideofDimensions86481.png DarksideofDimensions86504.png DarksideofDimensions86527.png DarksideofDimensions98809.png DarksideofDimensions101316.png DarksideofDimensions101339.png DarksideofDimensions101362.png DarksideofDimensions103547.png DarksideofDimensions103570.png DarksideofDimensions109320.png DarksideofDimensions109343.png DarksideofDimensions109366.png DarksideofDimensions110792.png DarksideofDimensions110815.png DarksideofDimensions112586.png DarksideofDimensions112609.png DarksideofDimensions114863.png DarksideofDimensions114886.png DarksideofDimensions114909.png DarksideofDimensions126110.png DarksideofDimensions127766.png DarksideofDimensions127789.png DarksideofDimensions127812.png DarksideofDimensions127835.png DarksideofDimensions127858.png DarksideofDimensions127881.png DarksideofDimensions128042.png DarksideofDimensions128065.png DarksideofDimensions128088.png DarksideofDimensions128364.png DarksideofDimensions128387.png DarksideofDimensions128410.png DarksideofDimensions128433.png DarksideofDimensions128709.png DarksideofDimensions128732.png DarksideofDimensions128755.png DarksideofDimensions129468.png DarksideofDimensions129560.png DarksideofDimensions129583.png DarksideofDimensions129606.png DarksideofDimensions129629.png DarksideofDimensions129652.png DarksideofDimensions129675.png DarksideofDimensions129698.png DarksideofDimensions129721.png DarksideofDimensions24726.png DarksideofDimensions24772.png DarksideofDimensions24749.png Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Homo Magi Category:Slave Category:Cybernaut Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Cooks Category:Cheerleaders Category:Rare Hunters Category:Dancer Category:Harem Category:Summoning Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Magic Users Category:New Domino City Category:Teenagers Category:Bikini Category:Naked Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Clairvoyance Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Petrified Category:Humans